Break the cycle
by Tom Felton's stalker
Summary: chapter 3 is here! Ron and Hermione, after ootp, rated R for a reason! Love, loss, violence etc please r and r!
1. In to the night

This is only my second harry potter fic, my first one went kind of down hill, so maybe ill update that (the black chronicals) read and review if you want me to write more.  
  
Chapter one : in to the night  
  
A large brown owl rapped on Hermiones window. She peeped out from underneath her warm soft covers. It was poaring with rain outside.  
  
"wha?" she asked the owl dosily. It angrily rapped on the window again.  
  
"Herm, keep it down in their, your father and I have an early flight tomorrow!" hermiones mother shouted  
  
Disgruntled Hermione threw her once warm covers off her, and opened the window to let the soaking owl in. It fluttered inside threw the letter at Hermione and sat on her bed allowing all the water from its wings to drip onto her pillow.  
  
Hermione sighed and opened the letter......  
  
My dearest hermoninny,  
I know your parents are taking a vacation for a few weeks, and I know you have told me you will be staying at your friends, but I would like it if you would join me at my house for a while for us to spend more time together. Let me know  
  
Love Krum  
  
....Krum. Hermione read the letter again. Stay at his place, instead of Rons? But she had been looking forward to going to the burrow for the rest of the summer since she found out her parents were going on holiday. It was a shame, Krum thought that Hermione could settle for anyone but Ron. Her stomach dropped and her heart fluttered when she thought about him. His handsome face, his soft red hair, his generous smile, the way he always had the faint smell of apples and musk when he came near her. God she loved that smell, she wished some one would bottle it. But he didn't love her like that. Since he had started playing on the quidich team, he had bulked up a few muscles, and had most of the girls falling for him and trailing around after him.  
  
Hermoine sighed and pulled out two pieces of parchment. She thought about her decision again and then began to write...  
  
Krum,  
Thank you for inviting me and I would love to come to your house. My parents leave tomorrow, so hows that, or do you need more notice?  
  
Love Hermione.  
  
.....she struggled to write the word 'love', it just didn't feel right when she was writing to Krum. She sighed and turned to her second piece of parchment...  
  
Dear Ron,  
I know this is really short notice but I have decided to spend a week or so at Krums, before joining you and harry at your house. He said that me and him need to spend some time together, maybe I could teach him to say my name right? Hope you and your mum aren't mad. See you soon.  
  
Love Hermoine x  
  
...Hermione attached Krums letter to the foot of his owl, and attached Ron's to the foot of her own owl, Marsipan. It was the same size as Hedwig, only yellow, hence the name Marsipan. She opened the window and allowed both owls to soar out into the night.  
  
Meanwhile   
  
Ron opened his eye to a soft rapping on his window He shot out of bed, immediately recognising Hermione's owl Marsipan. Whats wrong? He wondered. He pulled out the letter and felt his heart shrivel up as he read......  
  
Dear Ron,  
I know this is really short notice but I have decided to spend a week or so at Krums, before joining you and harry at your house. He said that me and him need to spend some time together, maybe I could teach him to say my name right? Hope you and your mum aren't mad. See you soon.  
  
Love Hermoine x  
  
..... His insides burned. Why was she being like this with him? He had been dying to tell her about his feelings for her, he had even asked Harry to stay with the dursleys an extra week, just so he could have a week alone with her and find out if she had any feelings. She obviously doesn't now.  
  
He threw himself face down on his bed. A single tear made its way down his cheek, to run down his nose and drip onto his pillow. The girl he loved, loved his once favourite quidditch player, and Ron himself had no hope of winning her back. He pulled his douvet cover over his head and allowed himself to give in to the sobs that racked his large body. 


	2. Dont tell me

Chapter two: don't tell me  
  
Ron awoke to find himself aching and nearly choking beneath his blankets. He lifted them up and stared at the chuddley cannons zooming around his ceiling, one of them occassionaly stopping to wave and smile down at him. Ron sighed. He had bought himself and Hermione tickets to watch the cannons against puddlemere united (oliver woods team) on Wednesday (it was currently Monday) maybe even confess his feelings to her there? It had cost him all of the money he had for the next year at Hogwarts, and he thought it would have been worth it. Maybe he could still take Harry? Ron flipped over in his bed and lay face down to find sleep coming over him again.  
  
Hermione stepped out onto the marble fireplace, and stared around the huge white living room. She had know krums family was well off, but this living room was the size of the first level of her whole house!  
  
"heello hermo-ninny" came the strong Bulgarian accent that could only belong to Krum.  
  
"Krum!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to feign excitement and happiness towards him. She flung her arms around the Bulgarian standing on her tiptoes to do so.  
  
"It vas so nice of you to visit hermo-ninny" He pulled Hermione closer to him, so that she was completely pressed against him, making her extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Erm....well thanks," Hermione managed to get out whislt heaving Krum off of her.  
  
"Vud u like sumving to drink?"  
  
"oh. Yes please," Hermione answered in what she hoped was an enthusiastic voice.  
  
"Follow me through to the kitchen," Krum grunted and motioned her Hermione to follow him. She wandered slowly after him, gazing around the huge yet beautiful house. Hermione thought hard, all this luxury, and she would still rather be at the burrow, which was held together by magic. She sighed and followed Krum into a kitchen which was larger, if possible than the living room.  
  
"Here you go," Krum drawled handing her a glass of what looked like wine.  
  
"Oh no krum, I don't drink ..." Hermione started to explain but then thought, what the hell? It might make her feel more relaxed. It might even make krum look better if she drank enough. Wait no, nothing was that good. She took the wine glass from him and followed him back to the white living room. They sat on a too white for reality sofa and Krum immediately began talking about quidditch. Hermione sighed and retreated to the thoughts in her head, occasionally nodding and trying to look intrigued as to what krum was saying.  
  
Ron kept trying to get her involved in quidditch. He didn't just lecture her about it, and it wasn't all they talked about. She could talk to him about anything and he would confide in her, but then came the sore side of their friendship: their arguing. He couldn't possibly have feelings for her, you couldn't scream at some one you loved like that. They had just recently been talking about going to a game. Hermione subconsciously drained her wine glass and krum automatically refilled it. Hermione noticed Krum wasn't drinking any of his own wine, yet kept topping hers up. Well he was doing most of the talking wasn't he?  
  
As Krum droned on Hermione drank more and more of her wine, until the floor began to spin slightly and Krum was completely out of focus.  
  
"I need...to go....to bed," she said slowly, trying to pronounce each word just right.  
  
"oh okayee then," krum said looking slightly disappointed. Hermione tried to get up but her legs just wouldn't support her, and she fell. Luckily Krums reflexes managed to get his arms to her to hold her up.  
  
"eet is okyee hermoninny I vill carry you," Krum drawled whilst picking her up into his arms like she was as light as a cat. He carried her up a huge marble staircase, at the top of the stairs you could down down three long corridors, one left, one right and one straight ahead. Krum led her down the one to the left, this corridor was also white. He carried her into a huge lilac bedroom, and placed her down onto the huge oak four poster bed that was there.  
  
"Good night hermoninny," Krum said in his monotone voice, and he swooped down or Hermione and gave her a soft passionate kiss on the lips. Hermione lay bolt upright in the bed as she watched Krum retreat out of the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click.  
  
He kissed me. My first kiss came from a frowning potato sack. I feel so guilty, I don't know why though, its not like im cheating on Ron is it? But I didn't want to kiss krum, he just made me. Oh well, we have had a lot to drink....... And with that last thought, Hermione fell backwards asleep on the soft feather pillow within seconds. 


	3. lets get it started

For: Yoda13, girl4BRITISHguys, Mrs X, Poky and Erika, thanks to you all for reviewing and please do so again.  
  
Chapter three: Let's get it started  
  
Ron looked at the ceiling again. It was Monday evening and he still hadn't gotten out of his bed....or even eaten anything which was bloody unusual for him to say the least. Ginny had kept coming up to ask him what was wrong and when Hermione was arriving, he had completely ignored her for most of those times, until he had finally snapped and shoved her out of the room yelling "ITS NONE OF YOUR BLOODY BUISNESS!" A wave of guilt flew through him; she was only trying to show some concern for him. He sighed and threw his bed covers off him.  
  
A soft knocking at his door pulled him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Come in," he said hoarsely, he hadn't had anything to drink all day either. Ginny's flaming red hair and pale face poked around the door.  
  
"Is it safe to come in now?" she asked slowly and carefully, worried that he might flip and throw her out again.  
  
"That depends," Ron said fixing his gaze upon the floor, he didn't want to look at Ginny; more tears would come if he did.  
  
"Hermione's not coming is she?" Ginny asked less carefully this time, it was a question which the whole house wanted answering.  
  
After a long pause Ron finally managed to choke out a "No."  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked, she did have a right to know, Hermione was like a sister to her, and especially after what had happened at the ministry of magic a few weeks back. Ron turned to look at her and she saw it. The anger, the tears waiting to fall, the love.....the disappointment of rejection. "What happened?" she asked carefully entering the room and closing the door softly behind her. Revealing the two glasses and bottle of fire whiskey she was carrying in her arms.  
  
"Ginny, where did you get those?" Ron asked, his mood temporarily lifted at the sight of his little sister with a bottle of fire whiskey; well she was 15 wasn't she?  
  
"I thought I could use it as a bribe if you wouldn't let me in, but it looks like you need a little cheering up," Ginny said with a slight smile on her face, "And as for where I got it, well that's a completely different story, Now what happened with Hermione?" she added the last question quietly while she poured them both a glass of the whiskey. She took a small sip and shuddered at its bitter taste, she watched as Ron threw his entire glass into his mouth and down his neck.  
  
"She's staying at Krum's," was all Ron said. He felt the bitterness at the whiskey and the burning at the back of his throat from the strength of the alcohol. Ginny felt confused. She was sure Hermione had told her she didn't like Krum.  
  
"Did she say why she went there?" Ginny asked carefully, this is a really touchy subject for Ron. He gulped down another glass of fire whiskey.  
  
"Her and Krum needed to get to know each other better, yeah right, he's probably snogging the face off her as we speak," Ron added bitterly, glancing out of the window at the errie moonlit sky.  
  
"I don't think so, somehow," Ginny replied as a kin of comfort.  
  
"Why not? He's rich, handsome, and famous, why would she want a poor red head like me?" he said, downing his third glass of fire whiskey.  
  
"Because she told me she doesn't like him!" Ginny yelled, she couldn't believe her brother thought so little of himself. Ron's head whipped up.  
  
"She said she didn't like him? Really?" Ron asked, scared Ginny would start laughing and say it was a joke.  
  
"Yes she said that. Maybe she does really want to get to know Krum as a friend? You don't know because you haven't asked her. Now have you told her about the quidditch tickets?"  
  
"No" Ron replied glumly, all his money gone and she still didn't love him.  
  
"Well owl her then and tell her! Im sure she'd want to go! And then you can get there before Krum!" Ginny exclaimed, he maybe her brother but sometimes he was so think and stubborn it was unbelievable."Now, I am going to bed, you can keep the fire whiskey, call it an early birthday present, and then I want you to take Pig and owl Hermione about that match. Understood?"  
  
"Erm..yes?" Ron replied, sometimes Ginny reminded him of his mum. Satisfied with his answer Ginny strode from the room closing the door behind her. Ron gazed around his room, he didn't know how long for, as the alcohol was starting to take effect. Okay right, letter.... He took up a piece of parchment and his quill and began to write.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
How are things at Krums? Hope everything is ok. I was just wondering I got tickets for us to watch the cannons versus puddlemere united on Wednesday, and I know you wanted to go, so how about it?  
  
Love Ron  
  
Yeah. That looked acceptable. He tied the letter to Pig, and allowed him to flutter madly out of the window. And with that he fell asleep face down on his bed, to dream of the woman he loved. 


End file.
